A Clockwork Romance
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A bizarre tale, with a bizarre romance. Kaorin sees her crush, Sakaki, and is about to experience a very shocking turn; a SakakixKaorin love story with a very sad ending, and the entire life story of the two girls, from start to finish, in their romantic and sad days together, before they loved each other out, forever. Rated K-Plus.
1. The Romance between Doll and Girl

"_**A Clockwork Romance"**_

One day, Kaorin was walking to her school. She saw Sakaki lying down on a tree sleeping. She was all motionless.

"Wow… Miss Sakaki looks beautiful when she's sleeping," She thought, "But I should wake her up, before she gets scolded for being late."

But as soon as she approached her, the bell rang.

"Oh, shoot, I'm late for class," Kaorin panicked, "There's no time."

She ran to the building, hoping she won't be late for school.

**XXXXX**

Kaorin arrived at her classroom. She found that Sakaki hasn't shown up yet.

"Oh, no," She thought aloud, "Miss Sakaki hasn't shown up! What's going on? What should I do?"

"Okay, girls!" Yukari called out, "Sit down and shut up! Homeroom is about to begin!"

Just then, Sakaki appeared in the front door and bowed to her teacher.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Miss Yukari," Sakaki apologized, "I overslept at home. I couldn't make it in time."

"No excuses!" Miss Yukari snapped, "Sit down!"

Sakaki sat down and looked out her window.

"_That _was fast," Kaorin thought, as she looked at Sakaki.

She suddenly got nicked by a piece of chalk thrown at her.

"PAY ATTENTION!" She screamed.

"Yes, ma'am," Kaorin said.

**XXXXX**

After school, Sakaki left to go home, but Kaorin followed. She walked along the road to her house.

"I hope Sakaki is okay," She thought.

Sakaki later spotted Kamineko and tried to pet him, but got bitten again by a loud clang.

"A clang? I heard a clang?" She thought.

Sakaki rubbed her hand and walked home.

Kaorin continued to follow her. Sakaki stopped and looked up in the sky. She saw the sun going down in the bright yellow sky.

"It's so pretty…" Sakaki said.

Kaorin then smiled, until Sakaki dropped her schoolbag. She was standing still, still looking at the sky. Suddenly, she dropped face-down onto the floor. Her eyes remained open and her body was still frozen.

"Miss Sakaki!" Kaorin shrieked, as she ran to her.

She grabbed her and carried her over to a bench close by. She placed her on the bench in a sitting formation. She turned her head towards her and said, "Miss Sakaki, is there something wrong with you?"

Sakaki said and did nothing. She was motionless.

"Oh, why couldn't you answer me?" She cried.

She suddenly cried on her shoulder. She wept for Sakaki to be awakened from her trance. Kaorin grabbed onto her shoulders and approached her face. She tried to kiss her, but Sakaki started to move again.

"Miss Sakaki? Are you okay?" She asked, in a stammering mood.

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh… sorry," Sakaki said, "I was lost in the moment. I started to become embraced by the sun."

"Really?" Kaorin asked.

"I haven't been myself since I was like this."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Sakaki got up and walked home.

"Miss Sakaki, are you okay?" Kaorin asked again.

Sakaki ignored her and walked home.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Kaorin arrived at Sakaki's house. She entered her house and sat down on the couch. Sakaki went to make some tea for her.

"Miss Sakaki, I was wondering if I could sleepover with you today," She remarked, "I thought maybe I should help you be on time."

"Oh, thank you," Sakaki answered.

"Look, Miss Sakaki, I know you have been tough on it today, but…"

Just then, Sakaki covered her mouth and whispered, "I'm not. I just have a… secret."

"A secret?" Kaorin questioned.

"Hmm… I, uh, well, why don't we have some tea?" Sakaki rambled.

"Oh, okay," Kaorin replied.

They drank tea together, and then they went to Sakaki's room.

**XXXXXX**

As they went to her bedroom, Sakaki then gave her a pair of pajamas. Kaorin was grateful that she decided to do something for her.

"Miss Sakaki, would you mind if I do something for you?"

"Oh… uh, sure… but I don't think you'll like me now."

"Why?"

"Because… well, I feel uncomfortable about someone changing my clothes for me."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I, uh, well, I feel so embarrassed by it."

She went in the closet and changed into her pajamas. Kaorin then flopped in bed and was worried.

"Miss Sakaki, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"Yes." Sakaki replied, "Wind my spring for me?"

"Sure," Kaorin said.

She grabbed the alarm clock and wound it up for the alarm to go off at 6am.

"Miss Sakaki, I thank you for the hospitality."

"Um, Kaorin, I am afraid I must correct you for this one," Sakaki responded.

Kaorin then said, "Uh… I don't get it."

Sakaki then took off her top pajamas, showing her bra. She then blushed in embarrassment.

"Miss Sakaki! What are you doing?" Kaorin gasped.

"I'm afraid I should show you something…" Sakaki quietly said.

She turned around a showed a small key on her back. Kaorin let out a gasp and cried out, "MISS SAKAKI! What is THAT?"

Sakaki let out a sad look and said, "I'm sorry. _That's _the spring I want you to wind for me."

"Huh? But why?"

"Because… I'm what you call a wind-up student."

"Wind-up Student? Miss Sakaki, you mean you're a-?"

"A doll? You could say that… but I hide it from my fellow students and homeroom teacher. And even you, but you were worried about me…"

"Miss Sakaki, I don't care about you! I just want to know if you are okay. I never knew you were such a doll… uh, _literally_."

"Even if I'm a doll, I still act as your student," Sakaki said, "But, I fear that you would tell on me. If word gets out, I'll become a freak."

Kaorin shook her head and said, "No! I won't! I cannot let everyone know that you're a doll, or a freak! I'll be with you all the way!"

"Thank you, Kao-."

**CLANG!**

"Kao…rin…" Sakaki's voice wound down. She fell to the bed face-first.

"MISS SAKAKI! OH, NO!" Kaorin screamed.

She approached her and tried to wind her spring.

"Uh… how do I do it?" She thought.

Kaorin wound Sakaki's key up clockwise. She got up and smiled at Kaorin.

"Miss Sakaki! Don't scare me like that again!"

"It's okay. It's not the first time my spring unwound. It happens every morning…"

"Now that you mention it, I _did _find you lying by the tree. I thought you overslept."

"I did, but my spring unwound already."

Kaorin then hugged Sakaki and said to her that she'll be okay.

"Kaorin…"

They started to hug for 20 minutes. She was happy that Sakaki was okay, even if she _is _a wind-up doll.

Kaorin and Sakaki went to sleep, after that embrace.

**XXXXXX**

The next morning, they got dressed and went to school. Kaorin remembered to keep her promise, since Sakaki cannot be seen with a key behind her back. It just feels awful that she's being so secretive all of a sudden.

"Miss Sakaki, there's something I must ask," She said, "Why do you get up all by yourself?"

"I sometimes remember to set myself on _automatic_," she responded, "Whenever my spring unwinds, I sometimes recover a little."

"Oh… well, the other day when… I mean, it was nothing, but… Oh, what am I doing?"

Kaorin turned beet red; Sakaki understood what she said.

"I know how you feel… but, you see, I am not into such romantic types yet," she said, "But, if you want to, one day, I'll give you my permission."

"I'll think about it, but you and I better hurry," Kaorin answered.

They ran off, knowing that they are running late.

**XXXXXX**

At Gym class, Kaorin comforted Sakaki, as they are getting ready for track. They hid behind the tree and started to keep themselves hidden. To make sure she wasn't tired out, Kaorin wound her up and was suddenly energetic.

Sakaki started to enter the track. She ran at least for 10 seconds. She was very fast.

"Miss Sakaki, you're pretty fast!" Kaorin cried.

"Thank you," Sakaki said.

They left to the bleachers and sat with each other.

**XXXXXX**

After school, Sakaki & Kaorin decided to stay together for the weekend. They went home and started to pack up. Sakaki then noticed a fair glance at her; she suddenly felt worried about Kaorin.

"She & I together… it might not be great," She thought.

Sakaki held Kaorin tight and started to blush.

"Miss Sakaki?"

"I'm sorry… I just had a moment."

They arrived at Sakaki's home together. They began to sit together by the table. She then started to grow weary. Kaorin was shocked. Sakaki slept on the table, and closed her eyes.

"Poor Miss Sakaki, she must be exhausted," Kaorin thought, "I'll wind her up later. I need to help make dinner for her."

She left to the kitchen, as Sakaki was still sleeping.

**XXXXXX**

Kaorin made some rice and served to it her. She then tried to feed it to her, but Sakaki then set it aside.

"Sorry, I tend to feed myself," she said, "But thanks for the dinner."

"It's all right," Kaorin responded, "And just because you're a doll… literally… I still admire you, Miss Sakaki!"

"You mean it? People still say I am a freak, even with a tall height," Sakaki said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Kaorin snuffed, "Lots of girls, or a reasonable facsimile thereof, can be so awesome, especially since you & I are friends and classmates."

Kaorin started to blush and said, "I think… I think you're so… pretty."

Sakaki replied, "Thank you. I think that you are so pretty as well."

But she then asked, "Define pretty."

"It means like you are attractive," Kaorin replied, "But, I find you _very _pretty and attractive."

Sakaki approached her and asked, "You find me attractive?"

She nodded and turned beet red. Sakaki then turned away.

"I'm sorry, but no girl will admire me just because I am a doll."

"But that's not true! _I _admire you! And what matters most is that you are a cutie, even if you're not real!"

"I know… but, I feel like I know you from somewhere. I cannot be ashamed by it."

Sakaki held onto Kaorin and started to whimper a bit.

"But, if they found out about me, and you starting to go out with me… then I have no meaning… to live."

Kaorin then shouted, "Never say that! I cannot let you become such an outcast! The girls in your class find you as an inspiration; but they have yet to see the_ real_ you."

She then held Sakaki's hand and said, "But I see the real you, all right. I find you to be very scared about your future, but I am here to make you very happy."

Sakaki smiled a bit and kissed Kaorin.

"Kaorin… thank you," she said to her as she pecked her cheek with a kiss.

"Miss Sakaki, I'll never leave you," Kaorin smiled.

Sakaki & Kaorin shared a laugh together as night began to fall.

**XXXXXX**

The next day, Sakaki & Kaorin began to go together for certain events. On Saturday, they went to the beach. They began to splash around, though Sakaki is grown scared of the water going into her.

"Uh… Kaorin, you wanna go easy on the water at me?" Sakaki asked.

"Oh, right," she said, "You must be aware of the sea salt in the water, right?"

"Exactly…"

Kaorin smiled and said, "It's all right; this water is safe for you."

"Really?" Sakaki asked.

Kaorin said nothing; she splashed her in the face. Sakaki started to fight back. They both let out a laugh.

**XXXXXX**

On Sunday, Sakaki & Kaorin went to the café for some tea and cake. They had the strawberry cake. Sakaki felt a bit uncomfortable about the cake.

"Miss Sakaki, did you like it?" Kaorin asked.

"Well, I like it, but it's a bit sweet for my clockwork," Sakaki replied, "I don't think I can take it, with this flavor."

"Oh, it's okay," Kaorin replied, "It's a very delicate recipe here."

Kaorin looked on in a steady heartbeat and infatuated eyes and thought to herself, "Wow… even as a life-size wind-up doll, Miss Sakaki is sure striking."

Sakaki was bewildered about Kaorin staring at her. She said to her, "Uh… what are you looking at?"

She turned beet-red and sat back down.

"Oh! Nothing! I'm, uh, sorry…"

Sakaki & Kaorin began to continue eating, but Sakaki started to shake a bit.

"Miss Sakaki?"

"Kaorin… I feel… dizzy. Maybe the… strawberries got… me…" She spoke very lightheaded.

Kaorin grew worried; she placed the money for the bill and carried Sakaki by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry! My friend suddenly had become lightheaded! Thank you for the service!" Kaorin cried to the clerk, as she ran off in panic.

"Kao… rin…" Sakaki weakly said, as they left the café.

**XXXXXX**

Kaorin rested Sakaki by the bench and said, "Miss Sakaki, you should watch yourself when you eat such tasty foods."

"I'm sorry…" Sakaki said, as she came to.

Kaorin then hugged her and said, "That's all right. I know it was a mistake, but ease yourself when you decide to eat."

Sakaki then got up and left. Kaorin looked on and was sad by her leaving.

"Kaorin, I should leave now," she said, "We don't need to continue; I need to go home and rewind my spring for tomorrow."

She ran towards Sakaki and pleaded to come back. She promised to watch her over.

"Kaorin… no… I want to leave. I feel like I'm damaging my own body."

"You body is somewhat like a clock."

"I know… but I'm not indestructible."

Kaorin tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away from her.

"Miss Sakaki?"

Sakaki ran off, as Kaorin chased after her. However, Sakaki ran into the middle of the street. A car was about to drive towards Sakaki. When she saw the car coming to her, Sakaki froze in fear. Kaorin dashed after her.

"MISS SAKAKI!"

She shoved Sakaki out of the way and was hit by the car. Kaorin fell on the ground, motionless. She got up and turned to Kaorin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss." The driver said, "I didn't see you there."

Sakaki staggered a bit and saw Kaorin was out cold. However, she was unscathed.

"Kaorin…" She whimpered.

She picked her up and carried her on her back.

"Oh, Miss, are you okay?" He called to her.

"She's fine! I'll take her with me!" She screamed.

Sakaki carried an unconscious Kaorin all the way home.

**XXXXXX**

Later that night, Sakaki was by the bedside with Kaorin, who was out cold. She let out a tear and began to cry.

"Kaorin saved me after one matter of danger. I feel sorry for what I did. Please don't die on me! Never… (Sob) Never…" She sobbed.

Sakaki held her tight and started to cry on her shoulder. Kaorin then opened her eyes and saw Sakaki crying on her shoulders.

"Miss… Sakaki…" Kaorin let out a weak voice, "You… care for me?"

Sakaki saw Kaorin alive. She let out a laugh with tears in her eyes.

Kaorin wiped her tears and laughed, "Aw, don't rust on me…"

"Kaorin… you… you saved me…" She sobbed.

"Miss Sakaki… I feel sorry about you," she said, "From now on, I'll watch over you. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Sakaki hugged and agreed to stay by her side.

She then held her hand and asked, "Marry me, please?"

"M-M-M-M-M-Miss Sakaki?" She gasped.

Sakaki held her hand and said, "Please? I cannot lose you…"

"HEY! _I'm _supposed to say that!" She shouted.

Kaorin looked down and smiled, "Oh… I don't know…"

"Say that you'll live with me… my friendly doll," Sakaki teared up.

"Doll?" Kaorin cried, "Wait… are you saying… that I'm…?"

"Oh, no, silly…" Sakaki smiled, "I think you're a _real _doll…"

Kaorin and Sakaki exchanged a kiss and agreed to stay together.

"I love you, Kaorin…"

"I love you, too, Sakaki..."

They kissed again, until…

**CLANG!**

Sakaki's spring unwound again.

**XXXXXX**

Years later, Sakaki and Kaorin departed to a far away city in Japan and lived together. Sakaki then told Kaorin to meet in the other room. She entered and saw Sakaki inside a small bed, with her body all weakened.

"Miss Sakaki… what's wrong?"

"Lock the door…" Sakaki said.

Kaorin locked the bedroom door.

Sakaki then showed her what she had when she was married to her. She took off Kaorin's blouse and saw what was on her back: Kaorin had a key behind her back.

"I… I'm a doll now?"

"Actually, you were one from before. I wanted to hide it from you until graduation… but, I think I should tell you now," Sakaki whimpered, "Kaorin… you and I are dolls. We don't deserve to be outside this world anymore. I just wanted to stay with you forever."

"But, Miss Sakaki, why tell it now? This is ridiculous!" Kaorin snapped.

Sakaki responded, "Kaorin… when you got hit by that car, I realized that I understand who you are now. And that is why… I want… to stay with…. with you."

Kaorin then hyperventilate and gasped, "It's not true! I cannot be a doll!"

"Don't you remember when we first met?" Sakaki asked.

"No…" Kaorin replied, "I'll never understand it at all. I… I…"

She suddenly remembered how she was with a doll that looked like Sakaki. They were all alone in a toy shelf.

"No! It cannot be!" She cried.

"It's true… you see… we were all alone in that toy shelf. No man would ever love us, since we were life-size dolls; plus, we were somewhat a bit uninviting."

Kaorin sat in bed.

"Miss Sakaki…" she sobbed, "I don't recall ever being not beautiful…"

Sakaki held Kaorin tight and wound her key, "Maybe _this_ will make you remember again…"

She kissed Kaorin and embraced it very heavily. Kaorin was all doe-eyed and held her tight. They embraced the kiss, until…

"Kaorin… this is where we say goodbye…" Sakaki then held her by the shoulders and kissed her again.

"Miss Sakaki…"

"Kaorin…" Her voice began to warble a bit, "I'll _always_ love you, Kao-."

**CLANG!**

"Riiiiiiin…"

Sakaki stood frozen in place, with her eyes open and her arms still holding onto Kaorin. She started to cry.

"No… Miss Sakaki! I'll never lose you again!" She cried.

She brushed up Sakaki's hair and let out a smile. However, without noticing it, her key suddenly fell off her back. Kaorin kissed her continuously with tears flowing down her cheek. Sakaki's key fell off her back and dropped by Kaorin's key. She suddenly began to feel faint. Her spring began to unwind.

"Goodbye, Sakaki," she said, "Let's be… together forever."

Her lips were placed onto Sakaki's lips.

**CLANG!**

"I… love… you… Miss… Sa… ka… ki…" Her voice wound down and her eyes closed.

She remained frozen in place with her lips touching Sakaki.

**XXXXXX**

Sakaki and Kaorin remained as they were; however, no one was able to find them. In the end, Sakaki & Kaorin loved each other, even if their clock stopped ticking. Their love lasted forever, even when they are worn out dolls. They never moved from their frozen state again, but their beauty lasts forever…

Sakaki & Kaorin will forever remember their moment… as the dolls they are.

**XXXXXX**

But this story has more to it. While this may be the end, it was just the beginning…  
Beginning in the next chapter, we take a look at their long past.


	2. Together in 3rd Year

_**A Clockwork Romance**_

_**Part 2**_

For years, Sakaki & Kaorin remained that way. Apparently, both girls were dolls. However, their story had a very quick romance between each other, the memories of their past remained with them no matter what.

Years passed after graduation, and they eloped in a very far area in Japan, which led to their eternal love with their springs unwound permanently. But they weren't _always _together…

Let us take you back to before 3rd year.

**XXXXX**

Sakaki and Kaorin were sitting in the porch in Sakaki's house at night. They were going to go to school tomorrow in the start of the 3rd year.

"Miss Sakaki, I was wondering," Kaorin asked, "Will we be together in the 3rd year class?"

"I don't know… but I have a feeling we could be destined to be together," Sakaki responded.

She then unlatched her key and said to Kaorin that she needs to sleep on it.

"Please wind me up tomorrow morning," she proclaimed, "I need to be freshened up."

"Miss Sakaki, I have to get home," Kaorin sadly replied.

"It's okay… I'll leave my key by my bedside, and when you come here to pick me up, you know what to do," She smiled.

She placed the key by bed and went to sleep. Sakaki kissed Kaorin, and went to her bedroom. Kaorin then went to the front door and whispered, "Good night, my sweet tin girl."

She shut the door.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Sakaki, all wound up, walked alongside Kaorin to school. Kaorin was so giddy that she'll be able to go to 3rd year together.

"Miss Sakaki, isn't it great? I love being in this school," Kaorin cheered, "_Especially _with you!"

Sakaki then blushed. She then thought about what would happen if people would be separated.

"Miss Sakaki?"

"I… I grew worried…"

"Oh… I didn't know you were worried. If you want to cry, let it out."

"No, I mean, what would happen if we end up in 3rd year… at the _same _class?"

Kaorin held her hand and smiled, "Oh, don't be like that. After what you did to me last summer, when you saved me, I didn't want to see you all alone."

Sakaki smiled, "Thank you. Now I really wish I cannot leave you…"

But as they walked hand-to-hand, Sakaki's worried thoughts were somewhat true.

They looked at the board where they saw their names… on _different _classes. All Kaorin could do was cry.

Sakaki then comforted Kaorin and said, "It's okay. Shh… don't cry. I mean, it isn't _that _bad."

But it was…

**XXXXXX**

"Hello, I am Mr. Kimura, and I will be your homeroom teacher."

Kimura was a very tall man in a green suit with glasses and spiky black hair. He even has his mouth wide open when he stopped talking for some reason.

Kaorin was in _that _class; all she could do was watch on, but knowing that she's all alone without her friend.

Sakaki, however, remained in Yukari's class. But… all she could do was watch outside the window with a sad look.

"I'm doomed…" She thought.

**XXXXXX**

After school, Kaorin was crying at a tree.

"Oh, why?" She sniveled, "Why am I in a separate class from her?"

She kept weeping, until Sakaki arrived.

She patted her head and asked, "How was your first day?"

"It was purely a nightmare!" She cried out, "That teacher was a creep! He even made me class rep!"

"What?" Sakaki gasped, "I'm SOOO sorry! I should've asked to be with you! I went to the principal for a trade!"

"And?"

"He said NO…"

Kaorin then grew dizzy. She suddenly fell to Sakaki's arms.

**CLANG!**

"No… Miss Sa… Ka…" Kaorin, who was troubled that Sakaki's spring has unwound, fainted.

…

When she came to, Sakaki was there by her side.

"Miss Sakaki?" She asked her, "Your spring…"

"No, it's okay. I've told you before," Sakaki lied, "I was worried that you were out because of the principal's denial."

"I am… but then I grew dizzy," she responded, "Oh, why are we separated?"

Sakaki then hugged Kaorin and said, "I'll never leave you… never!"

"Miss Sakaki," she asked, "What will we do now?"

She replied, "I… don't know. But if you're not busy, you want to go have some cake?"

"Okay… but will you be okay with that?"

"Sure. I learn from my mistakes."

Sakaki helped Kaorin off the table. They walked home, hand-to-hand.

**XXXXX**

Even though Kaorin has been stuck in Kimura's class, Sakaki grew worried. However, they remained together, no matter what happened. Months later, in a brisk September afternoon, they sat at a bench in the park admiring the view.

"So… any plans for College coming up?" Kaorin asked.

"No… not yet." Sakaki replied, "But I have been searching for some Veterinarian hospitals; I'm always a smitten for cats."

"I see," Kaorin thought, "And cats always hate you. I'm beginning to think that they don't like you dolls."

Sakaki then grew worried. She looked at her hand and was sad.

"I'm a freak. No one will _ever _love me, even cats."

"Oh, stop it. You'll be happy! I'm sure we'll find you a great cat. OH! I know! How about a robot cat? You're good with your key, but it would be more fun with a toy cat!"

Kaorin gave a thumbs-up and grinned. Sakaki just frowned.

"No… it has to be a real cat," She said, "I just wanted to feel its warm body."

Kaorin nodded and said, "Well, as long as you can be happy. And we'll find you a friend."

Sakaki smiled, as she hopes for a cat one day.

**XXXXX**

On December, Kaorin was all alone, all month. Sakaki was to leave for a certain winter vacation for the entire month. However, they were still going to school together. But, she was _very _lonely.

Then it was Christmas; Kaorin found a giant present by the tree. The tag said: _"To Kaorin, From Sakaki"._ She opened her present and found a frozen Sakaki, dressed in a red Santa suit, and with her key decorated into gold.

"Miss Sakaki?" She gasped.

She wound her key and her eyes brightened. She started to move and started to sing for her. Sakaki was singing "_Winter Wonderland_". Kaorin sang along with her.

As they finished, Sakaki gave her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Sakaki," Kaorin smiled.

"I'm sorry I was gone for a long time," Sakaki explained, "But, I needed a present; sadly, I don't have enough money."

Sakaki hugged Kaorin and let out a tear.

"I don't care what you get me, Miss Sakaki," she explained, "I was so lonely without you. I think Santa gave me the one present that matters: you."

"Oh, Kaorin…" She choked, "I am so glad."

They sang carols all through the night.

**XXXXXX**

Then on January, Sakaki & Kaorin were making a wish together in a shrine.

Kaorin wished for a future with Sakaki:

"_I wish to stay with Sakaki forever."_

Sakaki then made her _own_ wish:

"_I wish to have a normal life."_

Kaorin then approached Sakaki and asked, "You want to hang out together at that shrine? We could have a picnic…"

Sakaki shook her head and said, "I have to study. I don't want to miss out on my exams."

Kaorin was in disdain. Sakaki patted her head and asked, "How's next week? I'm available…"

Kaorin hugged her deeply, before she could answer.

"Okay, Kaorin! Please! You're squeezing my gears out!" She yelped.

Kaorin ignored her and hugged her real tight.

**XXXXXX**

One month later, on Valentine's Day, they shared a chocolate cake together, at a café they went to, last year.

"I love these chocolate cakes!" Sakaki smiled.

Kaorin watched on with her eyes all lovey, "Oh, Miss Sakaki…"

"Uh, are you all right?" Sakaki asked.

Kaorin gasped and stammered, "Sorry… I, uh, was, uh, er… heh, heh, heh…"

Sakaki then asked, "So, I heard you're gonna be going to Astrology School next year."

"I am. So, did you get your chance for that Veterinarian School yet?" Kaorin asked.

She responded, "Yes. But I have no news on my acceptance yet."

She took a big bite and smiled. She then started to fell dizzy again.

"Miss Sakaki?"

Sakaki then felt dizzy and spurted out, "Oh… chocolate… I love for chocolate…"

Kaorin was scared a bit.

"Miss Sakaki!"

She collapsed on the table.

Sakaki slurred with her face flushed in red, "Oh, chocolate… tasty chocolate…"

Kaorin dropped the money on the table and shouted, "Oh, no! Not again!"

She carried her to the exit. The café lady grew worried about both of them.

"Uh, Miss…" She asked Kaorin.

Kaorin grew angry and yelled, "WHAT MAKES YOUR CAKES SO IRRESISTIBLE? MY FRIEND GETS RUSHED BY IT!"

"Don't blame us… blame our chefs," She replied.

Kaorin dashed off, carrying Sakaki by her shoulder.

"Kao… rin… how about another… caaaaaaaake…?" Sakaki's voice wound down.

"Man, why is she so happy on occasions?" She growled.

**XXXXXX**

Kaorin wound her spring and was exhausted.

"Not again, Miss Sakaki," she retorted, "How come every time we go to a café, you buy a delicious cake, and you get so dizzy, it jams up your gears?"

Sakaki then turned away and cried, "I'm sorry… I guess I just love sweet things."

Kaorin then smiled and asked, "Will you promise, _next time_, to stay careful on when you want to eat?"

Sakaki nodded and rushed home.

"Miss Sakaki?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go! See you tomorrow!"

Kaorin waved and then thought, "Well, at least we're not by traffic."

**XXXXXX**

The following month, Kaorin and Sakaki met with each other again. They were both ecstatic that they are going to their separate colleges. Kaorin, however, was heartbroken again, knowing that Sakaki will be far away from her.

"Kaorin, don't be so sad," she said, "I'll write to you every day."

She then started to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you…" She grasped her and wept.

"Miss Sakaki… it's okay," She replied, "Even though we'll be separate, I'll never forget you."

She then presented Sakaki with a ring.

"Miss Sakaki, when you return from school, can you say that you'll stay with me forever?" She asked.

Sakaki answered, "I don't know. It's too soon. How about we meet up in three years? That's when I'll finish up."

Kaorin nodded and replied, "As long as you're happy, I'll try to keep it in mind."

She then pulled out a box with a calico kitten inside.

"For me?" Sakaki asked.

"She likes you, Miss Sakaki," Kaorin smiled, "And I hope she'll make you happy."

Sakaki held the kitten and was glimmering in a happy state.

They both gave one final kiss and walked away together. And thus, they graduated together. They never met together, until later.

**XXXXXX**

After her first day of Vet School, Sakaki then sat down on her chair.

"Man, this is very tough," she thought, "And now…"

She then looked at her kitten and smiled.

"I wonder how Kaorin was doing."

She then remembered Kaorin, but then…

**CLANG!**

"Oh, no… my… spring…"

She collapsed to the ground face-down and was out cold.

"Kao… rin… I'm… sorrrrrrrrrrr…" Sakaki's voice wind down, as her kitten approached her.

In a miraculous turn, the kitten started to wind her key. Sakaki opened her eyes and gingerly got up.

"Huh? What happened?" She thought; as she looked at her kitten.

"Harmonia?"

Harmonia meowed. She then held her kitten and gave it a hug.

"Kaorin… her gift gave me a chance to live…"

Her cat, which she named Harmonia, was her new pet. And the best part is: Not _once _she bit her.

**XXXXXX**

Sakaki and Kaorin never met again until three years later. But, did Sakaki made her decision? They met up with each other, after they finished their respective colleges.

Find out what happened next… in the next chapter.

_**FAQ: Harmonia is "Harmony" in Portuguese.**_


	3. After College

_**A Clockwork Romance**_

_**Part 3**_

Years after Sakaki and Kaorin finished their respective colleges, they met again at Sakaki's house. When Kaorin arrived, she found a grown-up calico cat by her doorway. She began to blush.

"Hello, Kaorin," Sakaki said, as she opened the door, "I see you've met Harmonia."

Kaorin then asked, Oh? You named her Harmonia?"

Sakaki nodded and replied, "And I thank you for it. She helped me out, when my spring was unwound; plus, she comforts me, on occasions."

"I see… you know, I taught her that move for months."

"Oh? That's amazing. Harmonia is such a gifted cat. And to be honest, I am happy for this gift that you gave me."

"You really think so?"

Sakaki then held Harmonia on her arms and said, "Thank you, Kaorin. I am so glad you gave me my wish for a cat. Though, I wonder if she will ignore me in years… because, I'm somewhat of a…"

Kaorin snapped at her, "Oh, stop it! Real or not, you're _still_ a great girl."

"You think so? All the girls admired me, but they never know about me," Sakaki said.

She then blushed and added, "Besides, I wanted to be a great girl to everyone; however…"

"However? What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at me! My body is huge! My chest and height are exceeded its own yard mileage! My height is 5'9" and my bust size is too big to explain, and yet, I feel like an outcast! After all these years in high school, the girls will still appreciate me, but they find me loved. However, I was _never _loved when I was created."

"Please explain," Kaorin insisted, "I want to know who created you."

She turned her head and blush a beet red.

"Miss Sakaki?"

She then said, "All right, but you better promise me _not_ to tell anybody about this… Ever!"

Kaorin agreed, as Sakaki told the story of how she was created:

"_30 years ago, which was sixteen years before I enrolled to high school, I was created by a local toy store downtown in Tokyo. I was one of the many life-sized high school dolls to be produced; sadly, I was the __**biggest**__ of the group in size. However, I was very __**unpopular**__. I had the perfect body of the perfect woman, and everyone thought of me as a lifelike version of an older woman. I was an outdated doll after 5 weeks; but I wasn't the only one who was unloved."_

"What does the other doll look like?" Kaorin gasped.

Sakaki gulped and stammered, "Uh… I don't know…"

She then turned around, looking away from Kaorin.

"I'm sorry… Kaorin," She said in a sad manner, "I have forgotten after all these years."

"But why did you become such a hated toy?"

"I wasn't hated!" Sakaki screamed, "Every older man loved me, but I can only be sold to little girls and young teens… but in a very bizarre twist and turn, they care about newer models of those stupid dolls! There were long colorful haired girls, small bust-sized girls, cute girls in pigtails, girls with a cute face, and others! I cannot believe I am NOT _any_ of those!"

She started to cry on the table. Kaorin comforted her.

"Why am I unloved? Can you tell me why?" She asked her.

Kaorin hugged her and giggled a bit.

"Miss Sakaki, everyone won't love or own you," She told Sakaki, "But _I'm _still here with you."

She started to sob on Kaorin's shoulder.

"Besides, I don't care if it _was _16 years; you've become a very popular girl." Kaorin continued, "If you think every girl respects you, they _always _do! But only _one _girl can respect for you: Me."

Sakaki wiped her tears and then was smiling.

"So, don't you worry, Miss Sakaki," She stated, "No matter what happens to you, I'll be with you through thick and thin."

Sakaki then closed her eyes and suddenly felt warm on the inside.

"Kaorin… I am so glad," She whispered, "You'll _always _be a doll to me."

She then remembered a bit about her past.

"Huh? What's that now?" Kaorin asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sakaki said.

But then, Sakaki's spring started to shake a bit. It felt like she was in love with her.

**XXXXXX**

The following year, Sakaki moved out of her home and traveled with Kaorin. They have decided to spend the rest of their lives together. But, for some reason, Sakaki never aged, since she's a doll. She, Kaorin, and Harmonia lived in a small house miles from Tokyo.

Ever since that accident during their 2nd year in high school, Kaorin tended to Sakaki's every whim. It almost feels like that _she_ was the proud owner of a doll that she loved. But, in Sakaki's case, she was _never _inviting; though, she had a great friend to care for.

For years, Sakaki and Kaorin became a very sweet couple: They did the dishes together, they did the cleaning together, and they even cooked together. Sometimes, Kaorin wind Sakaki's key, whenever she felt sleepy, during the day. Also, Kaorin sometimes tended to her injuries. And sometimes, when some things are sad, they sometimes share it together; hence to forthwith, it's what happened on a spring day…

**XXXXXX**

Sakaki went to check on Harmonia. She was lying on her small pillow, and was sleepy quietly… or so she thought…

"Harmonia… Kitty? Are you okay? Wake up." Sakaki said, as she greeted her cat.

Harmonia didn't move. Sakaki tried everything to wake her: from a ball of string, to a cat toy. She even offered her a small piece of fish. But nothing. Sakaki then held her tight and she felt nothing.

"Harmonia?"

She started to tear up, as she found out what was wrong with her: her cat died.

Sakaki started to cry heavily, as her cat, the one that gave her much happiness for eleven years, had passed away. However, she went to the vet for a second opinion… and sure enough, Sakaki _was_ right; Harmonia was dead.

**XXXXXX**

Kaorin came home from her part-time job and found Sakaki, all motionless, sitting beside the empty food bowl of Harmonia. She approached her, but Sakaki said and did nothing. Kaorin then wound her key and awoke her.

Sakaki turned to Kaorin and cried on her shoulder. She then told her what happened.

"Oh, Miss Sakaki, it's all right. No, don't cry. Our cat lived a full life."

Sakaki couldn't stop crying.

**XXXXXX**

They were outside, with a small burial set for Harmonia. Sakaki was all weepy and a little rusted up in her eyes.

"Miss Sakaki, you miss her now, don't you?" She asked, as she hugged her.

"Yes… yes, I do… I miss my Harmonia… I _really _do."

They held each other tight and cried together.

Things were quiet when Sakaki lost her pet cat, but she still had Kaorin…

…that is, until that tragic day…

_**Find out in the finale…**_


	4. Memories of Happiness

_**A Clockwork Romance**_

_**Part 4**_

The whole story behind Sakaki & Kaorin's life as dolls came to be, and it came to a tragic end.

In the last chapter, Sakaki mentioned that thirty years ago, she & Kaorin were created to become companions and play friends to young girls and teens (sans men). She was very upset by the fact that she was neglected and very unpopular, for _personal _reasons. But let us not get ahead of ourselves…

Let's recall the past…

**XXXXX**

In a small toy store in Tokyo, a young boy was playing around with some machinery. He began to construct a small robust woman, with black hair.

"Almost finished; she'd be perfect for our new line of companions for everyone," he said, "And when we finish selling, you shall be a very great girl."

He then constructed a key to wind her up and installed it in her back. She then dressed her in a pink school girl's uniform. He brushed her long hair up and draped down.

"Perfect… she's ready to be sold to many kids."

**XXXXX**

The boy, who was a young man with brown hair, graduated from High School when he was 17. He has a degree in robotics and has been doing odd-jobs around the local body shop.

When he finished College, he began to produce human-shaped girls in the form of young women. The girl he created, Sakaki, was his first creation; and from here on in, he created more girls. He thought of Sakaki as his first and popular creation, but when he opened, after creating about 200 different girls, it was about to change.

When he opened, the line was big! Everyone wanted a wind-up girl. A small blonde-haired girl wanted one; she chose a small girl with short blonde hair and a small bust, dressed in a white uniform. Another girl, dressed in black, with her red hair done up in a bun, chose a green-haired girl, done up in braids. One-by-one, each girl of different sizes and different forms, were sold to many girls and women. Every doll was sold… except for Sakaki.

The boy who created Sakaki approached her and asked, "Are you okay, Sakaki?"

She said nothing. She was motionless with her eyes closed. He caressed her hair and said, "I'm sorry you weren't sold to someone. But I promise you that you'll become one happy doll for one happy owner."

He turned out the lights and closed his shop… until tomorrow.

**XXXXX**

Even as Sakaki was a very popular doll, she was, in fact, _not _purchased. Several days went on, and the dolls were sold in succession. Though, every girl ignored her, and went with different dolls of different types.

Then came the day that she was scarred for life…

Two girls noticed Sakaki and smiled.

"Wow! She's beautiful! I want one of those!" The 1st girl, dressed in pink, cheered.

The 2nd girl, who was small and dressed in beige, replied, "I don't know. She reminds me of my mother; she could be nice like the other dolls, but someone made her _too _good."

"You're right," she said, "I'll find another girl. She _does _look like an adult."

The girls walked away from her.

Another girl, in brown hair and glasses, noticed Sakaki, but then scoffed and walked away from her saying, "She's too mature looking. Whoever created her, must remember to tone down her height and girth."

The worst was yet to come. A tall man, with a short haircut and nerdy looking glasses, wanted Sakaki. However…

"I'm sorry," the boy said, "But she's not for sale… to boys like you."

"Oh, come on!" He shouted, "Give me the girl! She's smoking hot!"

"What part of NO do you not understand? These dolls I created are made for nice people, not perverted dogs like you!"

"Okay… okay… I get the idea. I'll give you $500 for that beautiful lass in black hair."

"GET OUT! I'm not running an escort service! I'm running a toy store!"

The man leaves in disdain.

The boy turned to Sakaki and said, "No doll of mine become a property for men, who takes advantage of them! Right, Sakaki?"

Since then, Sakaki was declared outdated… after not getting a master of her own; but she hoped to be sold to the people soon… but it got worse.

**XXXXX**

The boy puts up a sign that says "_Dolls are to be sold by girls only_". It seems he was strict about the recent encounter. Sakaki was sad, since she wasn't sold for four weeks… and it hurt her badly on the inside, even when she is motionless.

However, the doll business lasted three years. Sakaki and another doll were the only unsold dolls in the shop. He was about to close down, when Sakaki opened her eyes and saw the boy. He turned around and saw her come to life.

"Are you my master?" She asked, "What's going on?"

"Sakaki?" He yelped, "You're alive?"

Sakaki looked down and was sad. He then explained the whole situation about the dolls. The dolls were sold to perfection, but he has to shut down production since his first creation was collecting dust. When Sakaki was shocked by it, she asked if she was to be taken apart. He disagreed; he pointed at a doll, which was with her, during the final days of service.

"How long was she with me?" She asked.

"About a year; sadly, she wasn't sold, as well."

She approached the motionless doll, when a short bob, and held onto her. She then kissed her.

"Whoever you are, my fellow doll," she said, "I wish you would find yourself a happiness that I don't have… one day."

She then hugged her and started to cringe.

"I won't be lonely; not without you," she sobbed.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," the boy said, "She was to be taken apart; I wanted to give you her as a playmate, if unsuccessful. I also did a two-for-one offer, but nothing. I'm sorry, Sakaki-Chan."

Sakaki then turned to him and cried, "You can't! She can't be tossed out!"

Her gears started to shake and her spring unwound.

"I love her… I love her… I… love…" her voice began to warble.

"Sakaki, it's okay. Don't strain yourself. You'll see her again soon…" he said, "But not her."

Her body stood motionless and said in her final words, "Don't… make… me… lonely…"

A single tear shed from her eye; he approached her and wound her up.

"Sakaki, I promise… you'll meet her eventually," He said, "I know how you feel."

He approached the other girl and carried her away, "I have plans for you."

**XXXXX**

One year later, Sakaki departed from the toy store and lived alone in a small home. The other girl, who the boy named her Kaorin, was left in a small garbage pile, with a sticker saying "_Outdated Merchandise_". She was later picked up by the boy who created her. He cradled her and carried her to his house.

"You hold too many memories… Kaorin; I cannot give you up," he said, "Sakaki is gone, but you're still with me."

He then placed a special gold key onto her back and wound her up.

"I know you haven't been awakened yet, but one day, you'll find your happiness. Besides, Sakaki is very lonely… and I hope she finds _her_ happiness."

He wound her key up and smiled.

**XXXXX**

It started as a heartfelt journey; Sakaki and Kaorin lived together and they had a pet. However, Sakaki was saddened by Kaorin's future and Harmonia's passing.

Then, twenty years later, the day before they died, she returned to the old toy store, which is now an abandoned store, where she was created. She visited the boy, who was now an old man with gray hair and a flannel suit.

"Hello," she said, "How long has it been?"

"50 years," he said in a raspy voice, "How is my favorite first doll?"

"Oh, I'm okay; but I think we should talk. Kaorin… she & I… well, we have been together for a long time, and well, I think my memory has returned to me."

"Oh… you remember everything from that moment?"

"Yes. Tell me… was I unloved?"

"Well, no… but no one wanted you, because you're a very special doll. You have the size and strength of an athletic woman, despite the big chest, but you have a very unique look."

"I do?"

He then gave her an old key Kaorin had, before she was created.

"That's…" Sakaki gasped.

"That was her original key," he said, "When you left, she was very lonely. I tried to toss her out, but she was too noticeable for me… it reminded me of you and I couldn't let her become scrap."

"So, you saved her?"

"I don't want the memories to die. I cannot let you be lonely. So, twenty years ago, I enrolled her into the same school as you were. And since then…"

Sakaki remembered all the good times she had with Kaorin. She then started to shake a bit and collapsed on the table. The old man wound her spring and she woke up.

"You started to become weakened; it seems you've become very old and feeble."

"But… I didn't age at all! How can I be-?"

"Sakaki! Listen to me! I know you have been around for fifty years, but you could be finished with your life."

"No… I cannot be… finished with this world. Not until I have happiness with Kaorin!" She cried.

"Sakaki, it's all right. You have been happy with Kaorin for a very long time, since you've become a cute doll I created. I think you've already had your happiness with her. The reason I created you was to make a cute little girl happy. But, you have proven to be nothing more than an unpopular doll; but when I created Kaorin, she was unpopular, too. And I decided that you and her _deserved_ to be together."

Sakaki started to cry.

"You… you did all this… for me?" She sobbed.

"It was hurtful to see you lonely. When you said you don't want to stay lonely, I just couldn't take it. So, after you left, I made a special key for her. When she has found her one true love, she must cease to being, thus completing her accomplishment: she will no longer become lonely… and neither do you."

"Uh, one question," Sakaki asked, "For fifty years, she never knew who she really was… how is that possible? Even when we were separated, she'd be wound up if weakened, like me."

"That's the power of my special key," he said, "Once she is wound up, she'll live as long as she likes; winding her up for more power is sometimes optional. Of course, once she has found her true love and happiness, she'll stop working; it's pretty much a one-time shot. Her key, however, is still an enigma to her and us. I think maybe it was you that loved her the most, caused the key to react; so it could be possible to try. You should tell her and she'll do the same… that is, if you haven't told her by now."

Sakaki then said, "I… never told her about it. What if my body shuts down and I don't get to tell her?"

He then loosened her key and said, "Sakaki-Chan, you have _always_ been my favorite doll. I think it is time. Also, I suggest you tell her tomorrow afternoon, before your spring winds down _permanently_."

"What?" Sakaki gasped, "Why?"

"I wound your spring when you collapsed, but it sounded funny," he said, "It was a signal saying that you must tell her now… before it is too late. Your key will no longer be wound, and you will no longer be functional again; but you won't be lonely anymore."

Sakaki got up and asked, "But… what will I do? What will she say if I tell her? Even if I do, she might wind me again, but I have already wound my last spring."

The old man looked at Sakaki with a concerned look on his face.

"Do you love her?" He asked.

Sakaki then cringed and said, "Yes."

He then said, "Kaorin… she's a very special girl. I gave her that special key for a sole purpose. And now, she must be able to admit it. Tell her, and you'll have her. If you don't, Kaorin will have no love… and she'll be lonely… _forever_."

Sakaki left the toy store, with a very strange message.

**XXXXX**

Sakaki came home and talked to Kaorin. Kaorin approached her key, but she stepped away.

"No, don't!" Sakaki yelled.

"Miss Sakaki? What's wrong?" Kaorin asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing… I'll tell you tomorrow," she replied as she left to her room.

Sakaki was lost in thought on her bed.

"How can I tell her? How can I tell Kaorin about this? Will she be happy?" She thought, "I'll have to make it count."

She nodded and went to the closet to change. Kaorin looked from the doorway and was forlorn.

"Miss Sakaki…"

**XXXXX**

Then, when Sakaki & Kaorin stopped living, the old man watched through the window and saw a shooting star falling.

"Sakaki… Kaorin… I hope you two will find happiness together," he said, "My precious dolls, be happy for the rest of your life. Live your love to its fullest, and never look back on the tragedies that happened all those years. Sakaki… Kaorin… I think of you as the daughters I _never_ had. But now, I wish you best of luck in your future. Goodbye, my dolls… no… my _girls_."

He left to his bedroom, walking very slowly. He hopes that they have found happiness… however… they did, but in a sad way.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sakaki and Kaorin were still frozen in place, from earlier; a voice echoed from out of nowhere. Its voice sounded like Sakaki's:

"_Kaorin… thank you for my life… and my happiness."_

And another voice echoed, sounding like Kaorin's:

"_I'll never forget you… Sakaki. I'll always love you."_

_**The End**_


End file.
